To further define the responsiveness of the lens epithelium to hormonal regulation of cell division, we have examined the effects of prostaglandin E, (PGE), which is known to influence cyclic AMP AMP levels and proliferation in certain cultured cell populations. In the presence of PGE, mitosis is suppressed in rat lenses maintained in organ culture. The effect of PGE on DNA synthesis is under investigation.